gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben (Episode)
Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die dreizehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alik Sakharov. Das Drehbuch verfasste Bryan Cogman. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 15. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 7. Juni 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt In Königsmund plant Tyrion Lennister drei entscheidende Bündnisse. Catelyn Stark, die Witwe von Ned Stark, reist in die Sturmlande, um ein eigenes Bündnis zu knüpfen. Und König Renly Baratheon hat eigene Pläne. Balon Graufreud, der Vater von Theon Graufreud, entwickelt eine Angriffsstrategie, während der Gelehrte Luwin auf Winterfell versucht, Bran Starks Träume zu entschlüsseln. :Text: RTL II Handlung thumb|left|305px|[[Jeor Mormont|Jeor weiß über Crasters Machenschaften bescheid]] Jon beobachtete Craster dabei, wie er ein Neugeborenes im Wald aussetzte und ein Wesen es holte. Deshalb schlug er ihn bewusstlos und brachte ihn zurück zu seinem Bergfried, wo er ihn unsanft auf den Boden wirft. Er weckt die schlafenden Mitglieder und sagt zu Jeor Mormont, dass sie noch heute Nacht verschwinden sollen. Jeor schickt Jon nach draußen, wo er warten soll. Nach dem Gespräch mit Craster geht Jeor zu Jon, der Gesellschaft hat: Samwell Tarly. Er schickt Sam fort und frägt Jon, was er getan hat. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er Craster gefolgt ist, da dieser ein Neugeborenes in den Wald verschleppt hat. Auf Jeors Nachfrage hin, was ihn das angeht, meint Jon, dass er es nicht verstehen kann. Er versucht ihm zu erklären, dass Craster alle Jungen tötet, als er sieht, dass Jeor es bereits weiß. Das schockt Jon ungemein, doch Jeor erklärt dem sträubenden Jon, dass sie Männer wie Craster brauchen, da dieser die Nachtwache schon oft genug vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte. Jon erkärt Jeor, dass er das Ding, was das Kind geholt, gesehen hat, und Jeor meint zu ihm, dass sie es mit Sicherheit wiedersehen werden. Dann befiehlt er Jon, sein Pferd zu satteln, da sie schon bei Tagesanbruch weiterreiten werden. Er überreicht ihm noch Langklaue, das Craster ihm genommen hat, dann geht er von dannen. Sam packt gerade die Raben auf einen Schlitten, als Goldy Holz stapelt, neben ihm. Er unterhält sich heimlich mit ihr und sie stellt fest, dass er weiterzieht. Sam schenkt ihr etwas, was seiner Mutter gehört hat. Es war sein einziges Erinnerungsstück an sie. Auf ihre Aussage ihn, dass er es nicht weggeben sollte, meint er, dass er es nicht weg, sondern ihr gibt. Sie soll es verwahren, bis er zurückkommt. thumb|left|250px|[[Sommer (Schattenwolf)|Sommer weckt Bran]]Hodor weckt Bran im heruntergekommenen Winterfell, da Luwin meint, es ist Zeit für seinen Unterricht. Bran erzählt Luwin, dass er jede Nacht davon träumt, wie er durch den Götterhain rennt - allerdings nicht als er selbst, sondern als Sommer. Er meint, dass die Alte Nan Geschichten von Menschen mit magischen Kräfiten erzählte. Diese konnten in unterschiedlichen Tieren leben, wie zum Beispiel Wölfen. Luwin meint, dass es Geschichten sind, und nichts weiter. Allerdings gibt er zu, dass es früher vielleicht solche Menschen gab, aber nicht mehr heute. Er erklärt ihm, dass es nur Träume sind, doch Bran meint, dass seine Träume wahr werden. Auf seine Nachfrage hin, was mit den Träumen ist, die nicht wahr geworden sind, weiß er aber keine Antwort. Luwin erzählt ihm, dass jeder Maester seine eigene Kette schmieden muss und jedes Kettenglied aus einem anderem Material ist. Er hat zum Beispiel eines aus valyrischem Stahl, was bedeutet, dass man die höheren Mysterien studiert hat und sich auch an Zauberei versucht hat. Doch zaubern konnte er nie. Er meint, dass die Magie vielleicht mal eine mächtige Kraft gewesen war, aber nun nicht mehr; Die Drachen sind weg, die Riesen tot und die Kinder des Waldes vergessen. thumb|[[Catelyn Stark|Catelyn spricht mit Renly Baratheon]]Renly lässt ein Turnier veranstalten. Gerade kämpfen Ser Loras Tyrell und ein unbekannter Ritter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kommt Catelyn an. Der unbekannte Ritter schafft es tatsächlich, Loras zu besiegen und Renly befiehlt ihm, den Helm abzunehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie eine Frau ist: Brienne von Tarth. Er gewährt ihr einen Wunsch, den er ihr erfüllt, falls es in seiner Macht steht. Sie will ein Mitglied seiner Königsgarde werden. Dies gewährt er ihr, was Loras offensichtlich nicht gefällt. Dann tritt Catelyn hervor und spricht mit Renly. Dieser schwört für den Tod Eddards Rache an den Lennisters. Loras frägt sie, ob Robb bereits gegen Tywin marschiert, doch dies weiß sie nicht und wenn sie es wüsste, würde sie es trotzdem nicht verraten. Renly erhebt sich und sie gehen gemeinsam (gefolgt von der Königsgarde) durch das Feldlager, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten können. Sie warnt ihn, dass seine Ritter Ritter des Sommers sind und sie, sobald der Winter kommt, verloren sind. Er befiehlt Brienne, Catelyn in ihr Zelt zu geleiten. Catelyn meint zu Brienne, dass sie gut gekämpft hat und sie erwidert, dass sie schon bald für Renly auf dem Feld kämpfen wird und vielleicht auch sterben. thumb|left|250px|[[Balon Graufreud|Balon teilt seinen Kindern seinen Plan mit]]Theon betritt Balons Zimmer, als er von Asha überrascht wird. Er ist sauer auf sie, weil sie so tat, als ob sie nicht seine Schwester wäre. Sie erklärt, dass sie es verschwiegen hat, weil sie sehen wollte, wer er war. Dann betritt Balon den Raum und er erklärt ihnen, was er vorhat: Da Robb mit dem kompletten Heer nach Süden gezogen ist, will er den ungeschützten Norden plündern und brandschatzen. Sie werden nach und nach jede Festung übernehmen. Winterfell aber wird ihnen vielleicht ein Jahr widerstehen können. Dies kümmert Balon aber nicht, da ihnen alles andere gehören wird. Asha soll 30 Langschiffe nach Tiefwald Motte bringen, was sie einnehmen soll. Theon erhält nur ein Schiff (Die Seehure) und soll die Fischerdörfer an der steinigen Küste überfallen. Das missfällt Theon aber und Asha höhnt über ihn. Er warnt Balon, dass Robb den Norden nicht einfach aufgeben wird. Balon konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er dies nur sagt, weil er die Starks schützen will. Er erklärt ihm, dass dem nicht so ist, sondern, dass sie sie einfach vernichten würden, wenn sie das täten. Aber wenn sie ihnen ihre Lehntreue versprächen, würden sie Casterlystein erhalten. Balon verneint dies, da sie sich alles mit dem Eisenpreis holen uns es sich nicht geben lassen und sie sich nicht unterwerfen. Theon meint, dass er so tut, als ob alles Theons Schuld sei. Er erinnert ihn daran, dass er ihn weg gegeben hat, und zwar am Tag seines Kniefalls vor Robert Baratheon. Balon schlägt ihm ins Gesicht und verlässt den Raum. Asha meint zu ihm, dass sich Theon entscheiden muss: Entweder muss er für die Starks, oder gegen sie kämpfen. thumb|[[Tyrion Lennister|Tyrion spricht mit Shae]]Tyrion liest einen Brief. Dann unterhält er sich mit Shae, welche sich beschwert, dass sie den Raum nicht verlassen darf. Als er sie bittet, leiser zu sprechen, beginnt sie zu schreien. Er erklärt ihr, dass er sie bald rauslassen kann, weil er sie in der Burgküche unterbringen könnte. Shae denkt, dass sie Köchin werden soll, doch Tyrion meint zu ihr, das sie keine Köchin, sondern Küchenhilfe wäre. Das missfällt ihr ungemein. Tyrion versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er sie am Leben erhalten will, da Cersei seine Schwachstellen sucht, um ihn zu schaden. Er meint zu ihr, dass dies ein Kompliment sei, da sie die Schwachstelle ist. Aber Shae versteht dies falsch und findet überhaupt nicht, dass es ein Kompliment ist. Sie meint zu ihm, dass sie auf jeden Fall keine Küchenhilfe wird und geht erzürnt weg. thumb|left|250px|[[Cersei speist mit Sansa]]Cersei Lennister speist zusammen mit Sansa Stark und Tommen und Myrcella Baratheon. Myrcella frägt, wann Joffrey und Sansa heiraten werden und Cersei meint, dass dies erst nach dem Krieg geschehen wird. Myrcella erzählt Sansa, dass sie für die Zeremonie ein neues Kleid bekommt und ein weiteres für die folgende Feier. Sie erzählt Sansa, dass ihres aber elfenbeinfarben wird, da sie schließlich die Braut ist. Als Sansa nicht antwortet meint Cersei zu ihr, dass sie von der Prinzessin angesprochen wurde. Da antwortet sie, dass Myrcellas Kleid bestimmt wunderschön wird, was Myrcella freut. Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie sich unglaublich darauf freut, Joffrey zu heiraten. Auf Tommens Nachfrage, ob Joffrey Robb töten wird, meint Cersei, dass dies niemand wissen kann und frägt Tommen, ob er sich das wünscht. Dieser verneint dies allerdings. Cersei erklärt ihm, dass Sansa, wenn dies tatsächlich der Fall wäre, trotzdem ihre Pflicht erfüllen würde. Als Sansa wieder in ihrem Zimmer ist, betritt plötzlich Shae den Raum und stellt sich als ihre neue Dienstmagd vor. Nachdem Sansa ihr erklärt hat, was Shae zu tun hat, räumt Shae den Tisch ab. Sans sagt ihr in verweinter Stimme, dass sie keine Zeit hat, ihr zu sagen, was sie zu tun hat. Also frägt Shae, ob sie gehen soll, doch Sansa verlangt, dass sie ihr zuerst das Haar bürsten soll. thumb|[[Tyrion Lennister|Tyrion testet die Treue Pycelles]]Tyrion erhält von Pycelle einen Trank, der wahrscheinlich gegen Verstopfung helfen soll. Er erklärt ihm, dass er davon jeden Tag zwei Tropfen mit Wasser gemischt trinken muss. Dann frägt Tyrion ihn, ob er ihm trauen kann und erzählt ihm, dass neue Bündnisse geschlossen werden sollten, welche mit einer Ehe versiegelt werden müssen. Er plant, Myrcella nach Dorne zu schicken, um sie mit dem jüngsten Sohn der Martells zu verheiraten. Er verschärft ihm, dass die Königin davon nichts erfahren darf. Zu Varys sagt er genau das selbe, nur, dass er zu ihm meint, dass er Myrcella mit Theon verheiraten will. Zu Petyr Baelish aber sagt er ebenso das selbe, allerdings erzählt er ihm, dass er Prinzessin Myrcella mit Robin Arryn verheiraten will, damit Lysa Arryn vielleicht besser auf ihn zu sprechen ist. thumb|left|[[Renly Baratheon|Renly trinkt Wein]]Renly Baratheon und Loras Tyrell unterhalten sich. Loras ist beleidigt, weil er Brienne von Tarth zu einem Mitglied der Königsgarde gemacht hat. Er meint, dass dies eine Demütigung für ihn ist. Er verlangt außerdem, dass er Margaery Tyrell endlich ein Kind schenken muss, da die Soldaten sich schon über ihn lustig machen. Als er wieder in seinem Zelt ist, betritt Margaery das Zelt und sie unterhalten sich. Im Laufe des Gesprächs lässt sie ihre Hüllen fallen und sie küssen sich. Doch Margaery bemerkt, dass es ihm sehr widerstrebt, sie zu küssen und schlägt vor, ihren Bruder zu holen. Renly verleumdet seine Homosexualität, doch Margary lässt sich nichts vormachen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihre Feinde nicht viel von dem Bündnis zwischen ihm und Rosengarten halten und sie mit aller Kraft auseinandertreiben wollen. Um den ein Riegel vorzuschieben braucht er aber einen Erben von ihr. thumb|[[Cersei ist auf Tyrion wütend]]Cersei ist unglaublich wütend auf Tyrion, da er Myrcella nach Dorne schicken will. Er versucht ihr zu erklären, dass es in Dorne am sichersten ist für Myrcella. Wenn die Stadt fällt werden die Angreifer Myrcella mit Sicherheit nicht verschonen. Er meint, "dass sie ihren hübschen Kopf direkt neben Cerseis aufpieken". Sie ist immer noch zornig und kriegt ihre Wut nicht unter Kontrolle, aber sie gibt schließlich nach, als er sagt, dass es schon zu spät ist. Dann verlässt er auf ihren weinerlichen Befehl den Raum. Mit der Gewissheit, dass er von Großmaester Pycelle verraten wurde. thumb|left|[[Theon Graufreud|Theon bekennt sich zum Ertrunkenen Gott]]Theon Graufreud schrieb einen Brief an Robb Stark, in dem er ihn warnt: Balon Graufreud hat Robbs Angebot abgelehnt und plant, den Norden anzugreifen, nicht, für ihn zu kämpfen. Sein Vater will an der Küste anfangen und Tiefwald Motte einnehmen. Er meint zu ihm, dass er seine Armee in Bewegung setzen muss. Robb soll nach Norden ziehen, bevor es zu spät ist. Doch nachdem er den Brief noch einmal durchgelesen hat, verbrennt er ihn an einer Kerze auf dem Tisch, da er sich letztendlich doch für seine Familie entscheidet. Dann schließt er sich unter einer Zeremonie, die von einem Priester geleitet wird, zu dem Glauben des Ertrunkenen Gotts bekennen. Seine Schwester und sein Vater beobachten ihn dabei. thumb|250px|[[Tyrion Lennister|Tyrion spricht mit Kleinfinger]]Tyrion unterhält sich mit Kleinfinger, welcher darüber erzürnt ist, dass er angelogen wurde. Er gibt zu, dass die versprochenen Dingen, wenn Kleinfinger ihm geholfen hätte, (Harrenhal) ebenfalls vom Tisch sind. Doch Tyrion hat eine weitere Aufgabe für ihn: Petyr soll zu Catelyn reisen und sie davon überzeugen, Jaime Lennister, Tyrions großen Bruder, freizulassen. Ehe Petyr antworten kann betritt Bronn den Raum und erklärt, dass sie Pycelle gefunden haben, allerdings hat er eine Hure bei sich. Dann verlässt er wieder den Raum und schleift Pycelle aus dem Bett. Tyrion meint zu ihm, dass er seinen Plan an die Königin verraten hat, was Pycelle strikt verleumdet. Er schiebt die Schuld auf Varys, doch Tyrion erklärt ihm, dass er Varys sagte, dass er Myrcella mit den Graufreuds und Petyr, dass er sie mit Robin Arryn verheiraten will. Pycelle erklärt Tyrion, dass er seit den Tagen von Aerys II. Targaryen nur für Tywin gehandelt hat. Tyrion frägt ihn, ob er Eddard Stark und Jon Arryn auch verriet. Pycelle erkärt, dass Jon das Geheimnis über Cersei und Jaime wusste und handeln wollte. Als Tyrion ihn damit beschultigt, ihn vergiftet zu haben, streitet Pycelle das strikt ab. Dann lässt er den Großmaester in eine der Schwarzen Zellen werfen. Varys berichtet Tyrion später, dass Shae sich in Sansas Diensten gut anstellt. Varys lobt Tyrions Verschlagenheit in der Sache mit Myrcella. Varys erklärt Tyrion, dass die Macht dort wohnt, wo die Menschen glauben, dass sie liegt. thumb|left|[[Yoren verlangt Gehorsam]]Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als Arya Nadel putzt und Yoren den Raum betritt, in dem sie sitzt und die anderen schlafen. Er meint zu ihr, dass sie schlafen sollte, da sie noch weit marschieren müssen. Doch sie meint, dass sie nicht schlafen kann. Sie frägt Yoren, wie er schlafen kann, wenn er solch grauenhafte Dinge gesehen hat. Er meint zu ihr, dass sie nicht gesehen hat, wie ihr Vater enthauptet wurde. Doch sie meint, dass sie sich das vorstellen kann. Er erzählt ihr, dass er, als er etwa so alt war wie sie, mit ansehen musste, wie sein Bruder erstochen wurde. Er musste immerzu an den Mörder denken und irgendwann sogar den Narmen des Mörders ausprach, bevor er schlafen ging. Eines Tages sah er den Mörder dann wieder und Yoren tötete ihn. Dann musste er zur Nachtwache gehen. Dann werden sie von Lennistersoldaten angegriffen. Er verlangt von Arya und Gendry, dass sie sich verstecken, und falls etwas schief laufen sollte, müssen sie nach Norden fliehen. thumb|250px|[[Yoren sitzt tot im Gras]]Die anderen werden zum Kämpfen getrieben und Lommy stiehlt heimlich Gendrys Stierhelm. Einer der Leute rennt mit einer Fackel zu den Wachen, stolpert aber und entzündet das trockene Gras neben den Käfig der drei Gefangenen (Beißer, Rorge und Jaqen H'ghar) im Käfig. Yoren und die anderen treten den Männern gegenüber. Er wird von Amory Lorch gefragt, wo Gendry ist und dann verlangt er, dass sie ihre Waffen niederlegen. Als Yoren das nicht tut, schießt ihn einer der Wachen einen Armbrustbolzen in die Brust. Yoren aber steht wieder auf, zieht sein Schwert und tötet den Schützen. Nachdem er noch einige Männer getötet hat, wird er getltet und Arya, Gendry und die anderen greifen die Wachen also an. Doch die drei eingesperrten Männer rufen um Hilfe, also rettet Arya ihnen das Leben, indem sie ihnen eine Axt überreicht, die sie neben dem Käfig findet. Doch dann wendet sich der Kampf gegen die Nachtwachenmitglieder und die Überlebenden werden zusammengetrieben, da sie nach Harrenhal gebracht werden sollen. Lommy liegt neben der Menge auf dem Boden, da er von einem Armbrustbolzen getroffen wurde. Er wird von Polliver getötet. Amory Lorch frägt abermals nach Gendry und Arya sieht den Stierhelm neben Lommy, weshalb sie ihnen sagt, dass er Gendry ist, was sie ihrd auch glauben. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Die Homosexualität Renlys wird in der Serie offen gezeigt. Dass Margaery davon wusste, wird zudem im Buch nie explizit erwähnt. *Im Buch wird Margaery eher als zurückhaltend beschrieben. Erst im dritten englischen Originalband wird deutlich, dass sie über politischen Instinkt verfügt. *In der Serie kommt ein weiterer Trupp der Lennisters zur Kolonne von Yoren , der Robert´s Bastard Gendry und Arya aus Königsmund geschmuggelt hat, um die Rausgabe Gendry's zu fordern, nachdem der erste Versuch gescheitert war. Yoren weigerte sich, und daraufhin kam es zum Kampf. Im Buch aber, kam zufällig ein Trupp der Lennisters vorbei, die auf Grund des Krieges plündernd durch die Lande ziehen und nach dem Feind suchen. Die hatten keine Ahnung davon, dass sich dort der gesuchte Bastard befindet. Weil Yoren sich weigerte die Truppen in den Bergfried zu lassen, erst dann kam es zum Kampf. Arya und Gendry wurden bei diesem Kampf auch nicht gefangengenommen und konnten mit weiteren anderen Kindern fliehen. Erst Tage später werden sie zufällig von Gregor Clegane gefangengenommen und nach Harrenhal gebracht. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Michelle Fairley al Lady Catelyn Stark *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Brandon Stark *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn als Hauptmann Bronn *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae Nebendarsteller *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel (nur im Credit) *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Robert Pugh als Craster *Patrick Malahide als König Balon Graufreud *Francis Magee als Yoren *Gethin Anthony als Renly Baratheon *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Finn Jones als Joras Tyrell *Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete *Eros Vlahos als Lommy Grünhand *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Fintan McKeown als Amory Lorch *Andy Kellegher als Polliver *Andy Beckwith als Rorge *Gerard Jordan als Beißer *Jonathan Ryan als ein Priester des Ertrunkenen Gotts *Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon *Callum Wharry als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Maisie Dee als Daisy *Tobias Winter als Timett *Ken Fletcher als Gerald *Darren Killeen als Baratheon Wache *Sam Callis als ein Goldrock am Königsweg Nicht erwähnt *Dennis McKeever als Othell Yarwyck en:What is Dead May Never Die Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2